


Barco a Venus

by tamo_an



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drug Abuse, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mecano, Other, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, delusional
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: Ya no sabe quien está soñando y quien no.¿Le espera entre sueños o en la realidad?





	Barco a Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes de KnB de Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Canción de Mecano, la letra está en cursivas dentro del fanfic. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhPsg2lRr5Y
> 
> Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro

**El último viaje**

Todo parecía ir tan bien…

Kuroko le había dejado hace unos meses. La relación que habían forjado se fue a quiebre cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del poco contacto que tenían entre ellos, apenas y se veían, casi nunca estaban en casa y cuando lo estaban, peleaban en lugar de hablar como gente civilizada o preferían dormir después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Aunque después de la ruptura ambos parecieron quedar en buenos términos, unas semanas más tarde el mayor se vería afectado de sobremanera. Empezó a tomar calmantes para soportar el estrés en el tarabajo. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario: lo alteraron. Como pronto ya no le bastaban esas pastillas comenzó a recurrir a alternativas cada vez más y más fuertes, llegando a las drogas.

En una sobredosis se fue directo a urgencias médicas, como no tenía familiares llamaron a sus amigos, para tener cuidado de su salud, siendo la primera persona alertada, su amiga de la infancia:

-Me alejo de ti unos años y ya eres un desastre, Dai-chan.

Quiso ser egoísta y tenerlo sólo para él… pero no pudo. Ante todo era su amigo, no iba a poder con la carga si se quedaba con él.

Reunió a casi todo el equipo. Todos pusieron lo mejor de sí para ayudarlo, como en una familia, no podían dejar caer a uno de los suyos. Acordaron no decirle nada a Kuroko para no preocuparlo pero más que nada para no hacerle sentir culpable por la condición del moreno.

-_Dices que siempre estás viajando _-decía Akashi realmente molesto- _pero me estás engañando, yo sé que tu estás solo y que no sales de tu cuarto_-muchas veces le había propuesto que se uniera a él en ciertos negocios, recibiendo siempre una negativa.

-_Las luces de las calles te hacen daño cuando sales _–comentó Midorima, tratando de corroborar los síntomas del paciente- 

_Porque tu mundo es otro mucho más oscuro…_

Realmente ninguno de los presentes conocía con exactitud la razón por la cual Aomine comenzó a drogarse.

-_Déjalo ya_…-Murasakibara estaba preocupado, asustado de lo que veía-

_Sabes que nunca has ido a Venus en un barco_

_Quieres flotar pero…_

-_Lo único que haces en hundirte_\- Sentenció Akashi-

-Yo no soy Kuroko, pero estaré para ti cuando lo necesites- Kise había suspendido algunos de sus vuelos para apoyar a su compañero-

La rehabilitación funcionó muy bien y por ende no fue necesario contactar con el chico sombra. No por el momento.

-_Sabes que pasas por la vida sin salir de tu mentira, que muchos alimentan y que crece día a día._

_-La mafia te persigue y te coge la policía_ –el rubio no entendía cómo es que había llegado a ese estado- _te encierran y te sueltan _–lo habían arrestado por consumo y venta de drogas ilegales, el mismo moreno estaba bajo los efectos de ellas cuando lo encontraron a unas cuadras de su casa-

_Y todos te dicen_

_-Déjalo ya-_ya no sabían qué hacer para que se olvidara de ese vicio-

Intentaron ponerse en contacto con Kuroko sin éxito alguno: Estaba muy lejos de Daiki como para ir a auxiliarle.

El único que seguía a su lado, cuidándole, tomando su mano con cariño cuando le hablaba, manteniéndose positivo contra todo pronóstico era Kise. Y no es como si sintiera que cuando despertara podrían tener una relación más intensa…

_Sabes que nunca has ido a Venus en un barco_

Aunque parecía tener al moreno para él, era en realidad una pesadilla estar juntos en esa situación…

En un día inesperado Aomine despertó, entreabrió los ojos muy lentamente, enfocando con cierta dificultad a la persona que le observaba.

-¿T-tetsu?-parecía un sueño el tenerlo frente a él, cuidándolo- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Quieres flotar_

El rubio intentó no llorar, le dolían esas palabras, intentó hablar pero el sonido no salía de su boca. Ya no hacía falta, el paciente era lo más trascendental en ese preciso momento.

Haciendo el amago de una sonrisa Aomine susurró:

-No… no puedes ser Tetsu… si yo lo maté esa noche que Kise me dejó…

Cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir. No pudo escapar de la inminente muerte.

_Pero lo único que haces es hundirte…_

**Author's Note:**

> De ninguna manera apoyo el uso de drogas, esta historia sólo tiene intención de ser una forma de entretenimiento usando como base la canción de Mecano. 
> 
> Este fanfic ya había sido publicada en otra plataforma.


End file.
